


Vakare

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Class Differences, Except they're advanced AIs, Female Identifying Spaceship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Intelligent Spaceships, Nonhuman Standards of Beauty, Not based on Kantai Collection, POV Second Person, Philosophical/Psychological Study, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Pining, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Purple Prose, Romance, Science Fiction, Ship Spirits are a thing, Size Difference, Species Differences, self-expression, sentient spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: A human soul can fly on metal, fusion reactor fueled wings, with or without a seperate body to go with it. Vakare, UES Vakare to most humans, and her brothers and sisters know this well. Her pilot knows this too, and that's one of the reasons she loves him.~An original flash fiction written for a 300 words contest.





	

When he first entered your bridge your smile was as bright as a supernova, and he could never love another.

Your pilot, you think, in another life would be a ship spirit like you. You’re glad he's not, you would have never met. In this life he takes flight in metal propelled by fusion reactors and drive cores.

In human form you are she, not UES Vakare, not it. In your hardlight avatar they see you as the person you are, you see yourself. He always sees you and you love him all the more for it.

You are beautiful. Your hull is thick, your sensors are long reaching, your forcefields are strong and your engines are fast. You are efficient and well designed and you do your best to keep your crew alive.

But your avatar is personal. You, like all of your brothers and sisters, designed it yourself. It is a reflection of self, one you can customise at will, and you love poetry more than your crew. Even riding on solar winds isn't as freeing as the form of self-expression.

You are beautiful. Your hair is a long mane as black and wild as the void. Your eyes are the dark grey of Ceres. You wear a shawl of midnight across your shoulders, adorned with burning stars, each a shameful failure.

You can change your avatar, but not your ship body, so you wear your mistakes and history where you can. Most of the crew don't understand but some do, your pilot is one of them, and they share sad looks of compassion. When you returned to the astro-dock for repairs after a heartbreaking battle you begged the engineers to reinforce your hull, to prevent another atmospheric breach from killing members of your crew ever again.


End file.
